Vehicles with internal combustion engines typically include a battery to provide electrical power for starting the engine with an electrical starter motor. When the engine is running, a generator or alternator provides current to recharge the battery for future use. The battery system on a particular vehicle may include a single battery or a pack, that is, multiple batteries connected to each other. In most cases, the battery electrical system on a vehicle operates at an electrical potential difference of 6, 12 or 24 volts.
A variety of vehicle battery electrical system testers have been developed to verify the status of the battery, starting system, charging system and electrical system (collectively, “battery electrical system”) on various vehicles. Typically a battery electrical system tester is connected to the positive and negative terminals of a vehicle battery, or to the vehicle electrical and charging system, in order to measure electrical potential and current in the battery electrical system, to diagnose electrical problems with the battery electrical system.
After connecting to the battery electrical system, an operator then performs a sequence of test operations. For example, the operator may initially turn the vehicle electrical system power on, by turning a key or other switch to the “on” position, and then start the vehicle, all the while monitoring the battery electrical system to verify the proper operation of said system.
On some vehicles, particularly large or heavy equipment, the distance between the operator station or control panel of the vehicle from the vehicle battery electrical system connections can be substantial. For example, on heavy equipment, the distance from the battery to the operator station may be forty feet or more. Thus, typically the operator must connect the tester to the battery terminals using test leads or cables that are long enough to reach the operator station of the vehicle; however, long cables can become entangled in the equipment and pose difficulties or danger to the operator. Otherwise, the operator must move back and forth between the location of the battery and the operator station or control panel, which can be time consuming, and in many cases, poses a danger to the operator.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows the test operator to monitor and control the tester from a remote location, such as the operator station of the vehicle, without the use of long test leads to connect to the battery electrical system.